variousproductionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brainyard Mix
Overview via Electronic Explorations From electronicexplorations.org. Block in italics were presented in large stylised boxes: A collective of electronic music artists and producers – renowned in the industry for its self-effacing approach to publicity. The core objective is to focus solely on the music and give a platform to support all the members and affiliated artists to achieve their vision. Often difficult to define and put into a category, Various are not ones to make things to a formula, they like to keep the music constantly changing and always trying to push things forward with making something that’s totally unique and natural at the same time. This mix is in conjunction with the re boot of the Record label. ‘ We thought it be a good idea to put together mostly exclusive material from the label ‘ the majority of the music will see the light of day within the next four months on the various imprint’. For want of a better word it’s a Label profile! Amongst other tracks the mix contains new tracks form the ‘hardware album and our new signing Vromm. All due to be released on the label this year. Originally we were approached by Rob to do a mix back in 2007 ! At the time we couldn’t do it. So we are only seven years late! The next vinyl release from the label, March 17th, Various releases the first offering from new signing ‘hardware’, which is already getting support from Rob Da Bank , Mary Anne Hobbs and John Kennedy. This 12’ will definitely start of a busy year. This Future proofed Tech-Jungle release which fights it’s way through a corridor of synths which is part Soul, part nervous, part shrouded horror entity. Buy the vinyl and download here at Surus To join the release of ‘checking one ‘and the mix the Various studios have also been busy working on an app in conjunction with Computer love. The app, designed exclusively for Various by creative digital agency Code Computer love, features a series of interactive audio/visual puzzles that, when solved, give users access to exclusive music tracks and videos released as part of the group’s hardware project. The music puzzle is free to download from the Apple app store and a taster video can be viewed at Vimeo Tracklist ELECTRONIC EXPLORATIONS - 306 - Various Production presents 'The Brainyard' 01 - Vromm – The Key dubplate 02 - Hardware – The Game dubplate 03 -??? – Metal Bar dubplate 04 - Hardware – Your Move VA9 05 - Hardware – Slow Jam dubplate 06 - Hardware – Checking One Var9 07 -??? - ??? dubplate 08 -??? - ??? dubplate 09 -??? - ??? dubplate 10 - Various Production – Rife dubplate 11 - Hardware – Sampling again dubplate 12 - Various Production – Shed VER3 13 -??? - ??? dubplate 14 - Various Production – Rush (Hardware remix) dubplate 15 - Vromm – El sol dubplate 16 - Vromm – F-plex dubplate 17 - Cid Poitier – Afrique dubplate 18 - Soul Intent – Babylon come dubplate 19 - Hardware - ??? dubplate 20 - Vromm – Nomad dubplate Availability Download the mix, and read more about the mix and Various, at electronicexplorations.org . You can also listen on SoundCloud. Track List Category:Mixes